How Do You Love?
by miss. zip
Summary: IQ likes Tammy, but he is sure she's in love with Fender. How can she love when she's not loving him? And who will tammy end up with! Please R&R. With more reviews come more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

She was happy. Twirling around on the dance floor without a care. He spun her and dipped her, making her laugh. She'd mash potato, charleston, and do all the other steps. And he would follow, their feet moving together, keeping time. The pair moved perfectly in time with one and other, making them flawless out on the dance floor. It came with a lot of hard work and practice, but when it all came down to it, they loved to dance and that's what mattered. They complimented each other perfectly. They were meant for each other.

As he realized the last part, IQ let out a sigh. He watched Tammy and Fender practice their routine from the side, alone. Sure they were partners, but it seemed to him that they were more then that. The way they looked at each other... He couldn't watch. Turning away, he slumped off, away from the studio stage. It was after hours, and the show was done recording for the day, but Tammy and Fender had stuck around to work on a routine they had. IQ had stuck around too, hoping to get the chance to talk to his redhead friend. But he felt silly for thinking he would get the chance. Making his away backstage, he started to his station to collect his thing, then he would make his way home.

**"Oh! IQ!"** Tammy exclaimed, as she too made her way to her station to pack up. **"I didn't know you were still here! Did you see our dance? What did you think?"** The cheerful redhead asked her friend as she made her way over to him.

Though he was feeling down, her smile made him smile too. What did he think of their dance? **"It was great,"** he nodded, continuing to pack up his things.

**"Mind if I walk home with you?"** Tammy asked him, tilting her head to the side. A smile still graced her features.

Even though he loved to walk with Tammy, IQ really just wanted to go home. **"I'm getting a drive,"** he told her. It wasn't a lie, since he was. His father was probably already waiting outside. **"Bye,"** he called, waving behind him as he walked outside, and headed off to his car.

Tammy frowned. **"Bye,"** she called after him, though the girl was sure he hadn't heard. What was up with him?

Fender came around just then, also ready to go. **"Oh, Tammy, you're still here! Wanna walk home?"** he said with a good natured smile.

Tammy bit her lip, still looking after IQ. But she turned to face her black haired friend. **"Sure,"** she agreed, before the two headed off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day wasn't any better. During the show, IQ couldn't stop from glancing over at Fender and Tammy. Shelley, his partner, was getting quite annoyed. It showed on her face aswell, and she kept scowling at her partner. But he couldn't help it. Fender and Tammy laughed and smiled as they danced together. It was getting him down.

When the show was over, he quickly made his way to his station, so he could leave. But when he arrived, a guest was already sitting there.

**"What's shakin'?"** Was all Tammy said, but a smile was parting her lips. IQ's eyebrows knitted together, as he looked back over his shoulder. She had just been behind him! How did she get there so fast?

**"IQ, you okay?"** Tammy inquired, tilting her head to the side. He was acting kind of funny.

**"Oh, yeah, I'm swell,"** he nodded, going to grab his bag from the table.

Tammy intercepted. **"Are you sure?"** she asked, standing infront of the him and the table.

**"Tammy, I'm fine,"** he assured her. He tried to make his smile convincing.

The girl sighed. **"Okay,"** she shrugged, handing him his bag. **"Wanna walk home with me?"**

Tammy and IQ had been friends forever. Since they were just little kids. They two grew up living only a block away, and going to the same school. Ever since they were 15, IQ had started feeling differently. Like everything Tammy did was amazing. Two years later, present day, he had realized he was in love with his friend. He loved everything about her, but was afraid to say so.

**"Yeah, sure,"** he said, giving in. So Tammy skipped over and grabbed her bag from her table, and followed IQ outside.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was bright as they walked out the studio doors. It beamed down on them, sparkling the sidewalk under their feet. And it was silent. Tammy and IQ walked at least half way home in silence. Tammy had no idea why they weren't speaking. So about half way home, she opened her mouth to say something.

**"So IQ, are you excited for the Miss. Hairspray pageant this year?"** she asked, tilting her head to the side. It wasn't even close to the pageant, but she though she would make conversation.

All she got from her friend was a shrug. Bitting her lip, she thought again. **"Read any good books lately?"** she asked. Again, she got a shrug. Tammy realized that it was going any where. A pout turning her ever smiling lips upside down, she gave up.

That's when IQ spoke. He had too. Seeing Tammy frown wasn't an easy thing to see. Anybody on the Corny Councils show would agree. The girl hardly ever frowned, being the optimistic person she was. But the only thing on IQ's mind was Fender and Tammy. It was the last thing he wanted to speak to her about, but it just kind of flew out.

"**How's your routine with Fender going?"** he asked quietly, sticking his hands into his pockets as they started walking up the hill.

Tammy looked up at him with surprised eyes. She had been trying to make conversation, and he avoided it. Now he was talking? Instead of saying anything about it, she just replied to the question. Dancing was something she always enjoyed talking about.

"**It's swell! We've got the first half memorized and it's fab!"** she smiled cheerfully, looking straight ahead as she walked and talked.

The two were up the small hill now, and on IQ's street. **"That's groovy,"** he told her, trying to sound enthusiastic. **"I'll see you tomorrow,"** he added, before heading down the street towards his house. IQ went inside his house and closed the door. Things seemed to only get harder by the day. He loved Tammy. He would do anything for her, but she didn't know that. She would never know that. How could she love someone who wasn't him? IQ was certain that Tammy loved Fender. The way her eyes sparkled when she spoke about him, the way they laughed when they were together. Why couldn't it be him?

* * *

**_A/N: please R&R to let me know how you feel about it. :)_**

**_xoxo_**

**_madi rose_**


	4. Chapter 4

After IQ darted home, Tammy sighed to herself, slumping her shoulders as she shuffled her way home. There was no skip in her step, no bounce in her walk. IQ wasn't being himself, but she didn't know why! Everything she liked about IQ wasn't there anymore. No, everything she _loved_ about IQ wasn't there anymore. Because what Tammy knew that no one else did was that she loved IQ. In a way she knew she shouldn't, because they were just friends. But she couldn't help it. From the way he laughed to the way he pouted, she loved him. The only other person who knew was Fender. Fender was Tammy's best friend.

She certainly didn't love him in the way she loved IQ, and Fender didn't love Tammy that way either. But Tam had no idea that's what IQ thought was going on. Fender encouraged Tammy to tell her friend how she felt, but she was afraid too. What if he didn't feel the same way? Which she was now certain he didn't, considering the way he was acting towards her.

When she arrived home, the next block over, she went inside and straight up to her room. She put on a record, and began to dance, hoping it would cheer her up. Another thing IQ didn't realize? When he asked Tammy about Fender, her eyes didn't sparkle because she was talking about him. They sparkled because every time he asked about Fender, he was also asking about dance. That was the real reason her eyes shined so brightly.

Things it seemed, couldn't be more knotted up then they were.

* * *

**_A/N: omg so short! sorry about that. let me know what you think, and i'll get another chapter up ASAP!_**

**_xoxo_**

**_madi rose_**


	5. Chapter 5

As his older brother 'kindly' pointed out to him, sulking would do no good. Though he didn't really want to go out, he realized that it was indeed Saturday, and if he didn't get out of the house, he was going to have to be there while Corny had his date over. IQ made a face at the thought. He knew he would end up getting embarrassed some how if he stayed, so he slumped out of the house.

As he walked down the street, he thought about what Corny had been saying to him. Of course, IQ never really listened to his brother's advice, since most of the time it was crazy. But maybe, just maybe, in this one particular case, he was right. He had told IQ not to give up, not to give in. If he really liked Tammy, he had to put up a fight. IQ had stared at him wide eyed when he had spoke of it, but as he walked towards the malt shop, he realized that didn't mean physically. He had to tell Tammy how he felt.

Opening the door, it was quite a surprise to see Tammy sitting in the shop with Becki, Lou Ann, Amber and Link. He started to make his way over quietly, only to see that those weren't the only four friends Tammy had with her. There was Fender, smiling along with the rest of him.

Tammy was the first to spot the shy boy. She beamed, and waved enthusiastically.

"**Hey IQ!"** she called out, slipping out of her seat and skipping over to him. Amber cleared her throat, and gave the red head a look. Tam bit her lip lightly, and held up one finger to the blonde. No, not that finger. She gave a signal, requesting just one minute.

"**Hey Tammy,"** he replied, sticking his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"**Feeling better IQ?"** she inquired. The day before he hadn't seem too great.

Running a hand through his slicked back hair lightly, he nodded. **"Sure."**

"**IQ, can we talk for a minute outside?" **Tammy blurted out after a moment. What was she getting herself into?

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced back over at the table she had been sitting at. _Now or never..._ Corny's words rang in his head.

"**Mhm,"** he murmured, following her outside the malt shop, and sitting on the bench that was out front. Tammy was already sitting across from him, a slightly nervous look on her face. But her blue eyes were sparkling, thanks to the sunny day.

It was silent between them for what seemed like forever. Tammy shifted in her seat, smoothing out her skirts. IQ stared up at the sky. On some level, they both knew what was coming. A serious talk. But neither were right about what it was about.

As Tammy opened her mouth to speak, but IQ interjected. When started speaking, it all started to spill out.

"**How do you love Fender? What is it about him? I mean, haven't you realize?"** The boy's voice wasn't harsh, but instead, very quiet and low.

"**Tammy, I think - no, I don't think, I know that -"**

It was Tammy's turn to intrupt. She didn't let him finish the second part, for she had hardly heard his words. He had lost her at '_how do you love Fender?_'

"**Love Fender?"** she repeated, wide eyed. **"IQ, I don't love Fender! He's just my partner. He's my friend, nothing more,"** she assured him, shaking her head from side to side.

IQ stared at her for a moment. **"You... you don't love him?" **

"**No silly.. I love you,"** she confessed, a light smile on her lips. Bitting her bottom lip, she tilted her head down and away. She couldn't believe she just admitted that! For years, she had made it her goal for him to not find out. There went that plan.

As for IQ, he was sitting there in a state of shock. Tammy's eyes widened as she looked at him. **"IQ? Are you okay?" **she asked, knitting her brow together. She knew she shouldn't have told him! He clearly didn't feel the same. He didn't reply, so Tammy stood, started off in the other direction, home...

* * *

**_A/N: Ahhhh, so there's only one more chapter to go everyone! Hope you enjoyed this, and I'll be finishing it shortly. R&R LOVE!_**

**_UPDATE: thanks to reviews, there may be more chapters after the next one. let me know what you guys think ;)_**

**_xoxo  
madi rose  
aka ZIP_**


End file.
